There is some prior art in the field of self-powered electrical energy generators that include various methodologies of generation. The present invention relates to electric generators and the generation of electricity from same; along with a plurality of novel embodiments and applications utilizing these features of novelty. The evolution of electric generators since the inception of Galvani and later Faraday in 1821 and in 1831; has progressed along the conventional knowledge of moving a coil through a stationary magnetic field or in some demonstrable instances, the motion of a magnet through a stationary coil. However the dominating influence of generators incorporating an internal moving coil about a stationary magnetic field remains the mainstay of global electrical power generation on any scale. Further, in all cases of a magnet in motion about a stationary coil, the shape of said magnet(s) is of the bar, horseshoe, or other non-spherical magnet shape means; nor a magnetic shape means of encompassing a 360 degree circle as part and parcel to said magnet(s).